This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When implanting a prosthesis, a prosthetic member can be positioned against a hard, such as a boney, portion of an anatomy. The anatomy can be of any appropriate subject, such as a human patient or an animal patient. Generally, the boney portion is prepared for receiving the prosthetic member by forming the bone to substantially precisely fit or conform to the shape of the preformed prosthetic member. This requires removal of bone mass of the subject. For example, an acetabulum can be reamed with an acetabular reamer to form a curved void to receive an acetabular prosthesis.